


Whomever She Likes

by bluesuedeshoes



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Batman (Comics), Batman (Movies - Nolan) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 20:05:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1660802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluesuedeshoes/pseuds/bluesuedeshoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce comes by the office to ask Felicity out, but Oliver's got something to say about it before they leave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whomever She Likes

**Author's Note:**

> for the anon on Tumblr who requested something with Bruce & Felicity, as well as for iheartkleenex who seconded it
> 
> (As I told them, I've been avoiding writing anything until I complete the rough draft of my original novel and post the final chapter of Never a Bride, but I just couldn't resist. So…y'know…just this once….)

“Mr. Wayne!  Hi!  You’re back!  Did you have an appointment?  I didn’t think you had another meeting.” Felicity frowned as she leaned over her tablet, evidently very confused about Bruce’s presence in the office.

  
“I told you, it’s Bruce, Miss Smoak.”

  
“Well, then you can call me Felicity,” she said, pleased she’d managed to be relatively succinct as she looked up at him and pushed her glasses back up the bridge of her nose.

  
“Thank you, Felicity,” Bruce grinned one of those charming, knee-weakening smiles that Felicity imagined he normally reserved for occasions when he was trying to flatter someone.  Feeling light-headed under the effect, she looked back down at her tablet.

  
“I don’t know what happened, you’re not on the schedule.  And Ol–I mean, Mr. Queen is in a board meeting.  Did you have another appointment?  Because you were just here yesterday and from what I understand it didn’t necessarily go very well…not to say that it didn’t go the way you wanted it to or that it was any great loss on your behalf—” she rushed to explain, not wanting to offend him, “—but it ended pretty quickly and I was just wondering why you would want to see him again and I’m gonna stop talking now so you can actually tell me what it is that you’re doing here,” she finished breathlessly, realizing she wasn’t giving him a chance to get a word in edgewise.

  
She had pressed her lips firmly together to stop the flow of speech, and Bruce’s eyes flickered to said brightly painted lips for a brief instant before meeting her eyes again.  “I don’t have an appointment, Felicity.  I’m back because when I left yesterday, you were already gone.”

  
Felicity looked confused.  “Hmm?  Oh, that’s right, I went to get some lunch.  Thai food actually.  There’s a really good place right around the corner from the building, so it’s a really fast walk, which is why I remember thinking that you were in and out pretty quick–I mean that you finished quickly…I mean,” she closed her eyes trying prevent the innuendos from getting any more obvious, “You were gone by the time I got back,” she finished lamely.

  
Bruce’s grin was only broadening.  “Yes.  Which is why I came back to see you today.  I’d been hoping to catch you before I left.”

Felicity blinked.  “Youuu…” she started, trying to figure out where he was going with this.

“…came back to see you.  To see if I could buy you a drink tonight,” Bruce offered, placing his hands on the edge of her desk and leaning closer.  “If you’d like.”

“Oh!” Felicity’s lips parted slightly and her eyes grew round in innocent surprise as her heart-rate picked up.

“Would you like to?”

“Would I like to what?” she asked dazedly, mentally cataloguing the various shades of gold and brown in his eyes.  He was very, very close and she could smell his cologne and it was making her feel very dizzy and a little bit heady.

“Have a drink,” Bruce helped.  “With me.  Tonight.  And possibly go dancing.”

“Dancing?”

He smirked.  “Yes, Felicity.  Drinks and dancing.  If you want.”

 _Oh, I want, I want,_ Felicity thought mentally, licking her lips before speaking, the better to stopper any unwanted babbling.  “Okay.”

Bruce’s grin grew wider.  “Great.  When do you get done?” He looked at his watch, finally leaning away from her and Felicity found herself sucking in a breath because apparently she hadn’t been taking in much oxygen for the last couple of minutes.

“Oh, well, as soon as this meeting is over, really.  I’m just waiting to see if Mr. Queen needs anything from me first.”  She gestured the glass wall and for the first time turned to look in the direction of the meeting room.  Oliver was staring right at them, obviously not listening to a word that was being said.  Felicity gulped.  He was wearing angry-face.  That didn’t bode well.

Bruce, utterly unbothered by Oliver’s glowering in his direction, casually seated himself in one of the plush leather chairs against the wall.  “Great,” he said pleasantly, looking far too sexual sprawled easily in that chair, “I’ll wait for you then.”

Felicity just stared at him.  A moment later, the board was suddenly dismissed early and Oliver was the first one out of the room, immediately confronting Bruce.  “Wayne.  What are you doing here?  Again.” 

The question sounded more like an accusation, but Bruce was still at ease, although Felicity was fidgeting nervously in her seat, not noticing as several people wished her a good evening.

“Well, Queen, I was actually waiting on Felicity here—”

“Miss Smoak,” Oliver corrected, disliking his familiarity.

“Actually her name’s Felicity,” Bruce corrected, laughter dancing in his eyes.  “She told me so.  I’m surprised you didn’t know that,” he added, rising from the chair and placing himself in Oliver’s personal space, as the other man refused to back up.  “And like I was saying I was just waiting to take her out for a drink.  And now that your meeting is over,” he beamed, “I guess she’s free to go.”  He stepped around Oliver and headed in Felicity’s direction.

“Actually, Felicity, I was hoping you could stay late and go over a few things with me,” Oliver requested ambiguously, meeting Felicity’s eyes.

Not getting the hint, Felicity just sighed.  “Oh, Oliver,” she slipped, forgetting to call him ‘Mr. Queen,’ “I’ll take care of it first thing in the morning.  Okay?” she looked at him hopefully.

“I…okay,” Oliver said, feeling like a punctured balloon.

“Coming, Bruce?” Felicity asked with a flirtatious lilt as she slung her purse of her shoulder and walked past him to the door.

“Coming,” Bruce said, starting to follow after her.  Oliver stopped him with a hand to the chest.

The door closed behind Felicity and Oliver said in a grim voice, “Careful, Bruce.”

“Don’t know what you’re insinuating, Oliver.  It’s just drinks.  And dancing,” he winked, smirking and starting to push past Oliver.

Oliver pushed back.  “Felicity is free to do whatever she likes and spend time with _whom_ ever she likes, Bruce.  But I’m warning you—”

“Yeah, yeah, I’ll have Cinderella home by midnight, untarnished, promise.”

“Bruce,” Oliver said, stopping Bruce from leaving a third time.  “I’m serious.  Be careful with her.  Got it?”

Bruce had already formed another teasing remark, but seeing the look in Oliver’s eyes, he swallowed it.  Nodding, he said sincerely “I understand.”

 


End file.
